Night Fuss
by Senju Yume
Summary: Hellsing é uma organização séria e sua líder, a Dama de Ferro Britânica, tem de lidar com as inconveniências do trabalho e ainda com um homem que sequer sonhava que podia existir.


_**Night Fuss**_

_I will strip away all my associations  
I will only mean the things I choose to say  
I will hear no dissent, hear no negotiations  
No bleats of fear to calm my thoughts astray  
No paradoxes, puzzles or reflections  
The things of time shall cease to concern us_

**Capitulo I: Vaticano Domado?**

Estava sentada na poltrona, as pernas cruzadas, olhos fechados e semblante tranquilo, a luz do aviso de proibido fumar era deliberadamente ignorada, o cheiro acre do tabaco cubano enchia a cabine. Se aquele fosse um vôo comercial a aeromoça certamente pediria delicadamente para que a senhora apagasse o mal cheiroso charuto ou requisitasse um assento na ala destinada a fumantes. Mas não, porque aquele era um vôo particular, fretado pela Organização Hellsing a fim de escoltar a Diretora de volta para a velha Inglaterra.

Integra abriu os olhos e encarou o relógio de pulso, o vôo já estava atrasado trinta minutos, e o motivo lhe era desconhecido. Afinal, ela estava embarcada e odiava atrasos.Antes, porém que pudesse especular qual motivo a mantinha fixa no chão daquele arrogante pais o aparelho celular vibrou com um número conhecido.

- Victória! – foi mais uma repreensão do que um cumprimento.

-_ Não senhorita Hellsing, Sou eu Pip._

_-_ ... – Integra apenas esperou, apagando seu charuto no cinzeiro de cristal especialmente colocado ali para seu uso.

-_ É Celas, ela se recusa a entrar no caixão._

- Ponha-a na linha...

-_ Integra-sama eu..._

- Victória, entre neste maldito caixão e embarque ou eu vou ter que descer e por a ponta da minha pistola em sua testa?

- _Hai Integra-sama..._

Integra ainda ouviu o som do riso de Pip antes de desligar, aquela vampira as vezes lhe tirava do sério. Ela levantou-se da poltrona e correu os olhos azuis pelo local, que além dela estava vazio. Onde diabos metera-se Alucard? Aqueles vampiros ainda lhe tirariam a juventude. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, o que ela não duvidava nada, o vampiro entrou vestido com um terno preto de corte tipicamente italiano adornado por uma gravata de seda vermelha e sentou-se na poltrona a sua frente, tomando a taça com o liquido vermelho viscoso que o esperava.

- Problemas Integra?

- Victória. – ela disse sem maiores detalhes, estava irritada em demasia por estar naquele pais onde era considerada herege.

Visitar o vaticano com o intuito de uma reunião com o Arcebispo lhe custara muito do seu escasso bom humor, naquele lugar onde respirava-se religião e onde ela era nada além de uma pedra no sapato Integra mostrava sua pior forma. Pouco reticente ela não poupava esforços para mostrar sua insatisfação, e dissera inúmeras vezes estar sufocada por preceitos antigos e antiquados dos católicos.

Mas, como seu trabalho envolvia obliterar os indignos de sua sacra terra natal, e como o vaticano envolvera a seção XIII nesta mesma missão ela tinha que conseguir uma trégua afim de satisfazer sua senhora a Rainha.

- Qual foram as medidas Integra? – Alucard perguntou encarando-a com os olhos âmbares.

- O vaticano retirará as tropas das terras sob meu domínio. – ela resmungou fechando os olhos e sentindo o estomago reclamar o alçar vôo do avião.

- Em contra partida...

- Você ficará fora de atividade durante algum tempo. – respondeu abrindo os olhos e encontrando seu servo aparentemente confuso.

- Dobrando-se ao Vaticano Integra?

- Nem que fosse para salvar a minha vida. – disse fechando fortemente os olhos por causa de uma nova turbulência.

- A única que realmente lhe importa.

- Entrementes. Mas isso é relativo, eles pediram que você saísse de circulação por um tempo, tempo este que eles não estabeleceram e eu não insisti que o fizessem.

- Tudo será no tempo da Hellsing então.

- De fato. – ela voltou a abriu os olhos. – Eu não me curvo a ninguém além daquela que sobre a cabeça descansa uma coroa.

Alucard ficou durante algum tempo apenas observando sua senhora de olhos firmemente fechados enquanto o vôo prosseguia. O clima estava instável e as turbulências eram continuas. Os dedos da mão direita dela moviam-se de forma incoerente enquanto a mão esquerda segurava firmemente o isqueiro com o brasão dos Hellsing.

- Não ouse! – ela disse aparentemente do nada.

Alucard tornou a sentar-se e notou enquanto ela abria os olhos azuis faiscantes e lhe encarava com sua ferocidade característica. O restante da viagem ela passou entre vigiar a conduta de Alucard e controlar seu insano medo.

Integra não tinha medo de voar, nunca teve, ela vivia sobrevoando sua amada Londres no helicóptero da organização. Não, medo ela não tinha, decididamente. O que ela tinha era um desconforto enorme em vôos turbulentos como aquele. O piloto até lhe dissera para adiar o vôo para o dia seguinte, mas Integra não conseguia mais ouvir nenhum _"__buongiorno"_. Toda aquela falsa moralidade a irritava em demasia e ela temia por àgua abaixo tudo o que acertara com o Arcebispo. E ela naquela circunstancia não podia ter aquele acordo rompido, mesmo que precisasse amarrar Alucard em sua própria perna.

E aquela maldita viagem de 1 hora e 57 minutos fora a mais longa de sua vida. E ter Alucard lhe cravando os olhos ambares não ajudava em nada, ao contrário, quando desembarcou no Aeroporto de Lutton ela cortaria fora a cabeça do primeiro imbecil que lhe perguntasse como foi o vôo. Por sorte ou por azar, como prefira, ela apenas encontrou Walter em seu negro Rolls-Royce. O mordomo jogou-lhe sobre os ombros o sobretudo militar e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Quando achou que podia respirar aliviada a porta do seu lado esquerdo foi aberta e Alucard sentou-se ao seu lado. - Alucard, você vai no mesmo carro de Victória e Bernadotte. – ela recostou-se no encosto e tentou relaxar. A partida foi dada no carro, mas Integra sem nem sequer abriu os olhos advertiu. - Walter, estou indo para o palácio de Buckingham. Não ouse acelerar este maldito carro antes que este servo insolente que sequer conhece seu lugar saia daqui!

- Sim Senhorita, mas, - Walter parou um segundo esperando algum comentário do vampiro em questão, porém ele apenas sorriu mais abertamente, mostrando os caninos. – Alucard-sama também tem uma reunião com Vossa Alteza.

Integra abriu os olhos azuis e olhou de Walter para Alucard, totalmente contrariada. Ela preferia que ele arrumasse outro carro para ir ao palácio, porém nenhum outro que não ostentasse o brasão de sua nobre família passaria com facilidade pelos portões de aço. Resignada ela voltou a fechar os olhos, enfiando a mão nos bolsos a procurar do seu tradicional cubano.

Ela tinha um ótimo controle de si, prova disto era que ela, mesmo sem tabaco, continuava de olhos fechados enquanto irritada por ter aquele vampiro escarnecedor ao seu lado. Talvez fosse o cansaço. E foi o carro parar que sem esperar que Walter abrisse sua porta, afinal ela não era nenhuma Lady, que saiu em direção ao palácio, com seu porte aristocrático que afastava qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

O Valete abriu a porta do escritório e anunciou a visitante já esperada.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. – e com uma mensura permitiu a entrada da mulher anunciada.

Tão logo seus olhos azuis tocaram a face da rainha, ela prostrou-se de joelhos cabeça baixa, olhos voltados a seu joelho. A posição que todos os 12 cavaleiros deveriam assumir diante a regente do país.

- Pode levantar-se Sir Hellsing. – disse a voz asmática da velha senhora.

A mulher mais jovem levantou-se e limpou o joelho de uma poeira que não estava ali, era hábito, curvando levemente a cabeça para a rainha ela aceitou o assento oferecido.

- Ceylon ou Earl Gray – ofereceu a monarca.

- Ceylon.

- E como foram as negociações Integra? – a rainha questionou após tocar a sineta. – Traga-nos um Ceylon.

Integra esperou o valete deixar a sala para dar continuidade no assunto confidencial.

- A seção XIII retirará as tropas ainda esta tarde.

- Trégua?

- Se assim a senhora quiser chamar, eu prefiro apenas acertos por conveniência. – Integra novamente se interrompeu porque uma jovem criada entrava com o chá pedido pela rainha. Com a saída da jovem Integra voltou sua narrativa. – O Arcebispo foi duro na queda, não pretendia ceder, mas eu tive bons argumentos e nós chegamos a um meio, mais favorável a nós que a eles.

- Como esperado de você Sir Hellsing. – a rainha bebericou o chá. – Qual foi o acordado?

- Alucard em reclusão. – Integra respondeu simplesmente enquanto apoiava a xícara em seu pires.

- E no que exatamente, querida Integra, isto nos traz benefícios?

- Sob a perspectiva de ter Alucard fora do caminho, o Arcebispo negligenciou o tempo em questão, e este será visto de acordo com meus métodos. Afinal, não pretendo deixar a melhor arma dos Hellsing tomando poeira.

Integra ainda discutiu alguns pormenores com a monarca antes de se retirar, apenas para cruzar com o vampiro no caminho que lhe sorriu abertamente. Evitou olhá-lo e dirigiu-se para seu carro.

- Vamos Walter, pretendo chegar antes do anoitecer em The Broadwalk¹. – ela bateu a porta com ferocidade. – Preciso de um charuto e uma boa dose de Whisky.

- E Alucard?

- Ele tem métodos mais eficazes de voltar para casa, agora vamos.

-hellsing-hellsing-

Estava imersa em sua banheira, sentindo os sais de banho relaxantes agirem conforme suas propriedades. Fumava um cubano de figueira, seu preferido e brincava com o gelo no copo que momentos antes tinha um bom Whisky doze anos. A espuma cobria seu corpo e sua mente vagava longe dali, em uma notificação que recebera assim que entrara em sua suntuosa mansão.

Havia uma pequena movimentação suspeita em Purley onde, nestes três dias que Integra esteve na Itália, as tropas que ficaram responsáveis pelo extermínio de Ghouls encontrou uma movimentação considerável de monstros nas redondezas.

Seria necessário uma investigação mais detalhada sobre o assunto, e ela teria que perder tempo em encontrar uma lógica para aquela informação que acabara de receber. Justamente quando seu melhor 'homem' estava proibido de bater as ruas.

Levantou-se e cobriu o corpo molhado com um felpudo roupão branco, calçando os chinelos e dirigindo-se para o quarto. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e depositou o charuto no cinzeiro de cristal disposto sobre o criado mudo. Soltando os cabelos platinados com a mão esquerda, usava a outra para levar o fone do telefone ao ouvido e discar o ramal da sala de Walter.

- _Pois não senhorita Integra._

- Walter, diga a Victória que me encontre em minha sala em exatos trinta minutos. – sem mais ela desligou.

Vestiu-se com uma calça cenoura de risca de giz e uma blusa branca gola de padre. Calçou suas luvas e o Oxford de verniz. Pelo visto precisaria deixar o sono em segundo plano naquela noite. Encontrou Victória parada em frente a sua porta, a policial bateu continência e lhe sorriu. Se Integra estava atrasada não importava, naquela organização ela era a única que podia atrasar qualquer coisa.

- Integra-sama eu gostaria de me descul... – Celas tentou enquanto Integra caminhava a fim de sentar em sua suntuosa poltrona de couro marrom.

- Calada Victória, não me lembre daquele episódio, já o relevei. – Integra empinou o rosto, deixando o charuto entre os lábios ser acesso pela jovem vampira. – Sente-se, o que temos para discutir é sério.

A policial parecia aflita, Integra Hellsing era uma mulher intimidadora, e naquele pouco tempo que a servia aprendera que o que a mulher queria ela conseguia. E quando Integra estava séria, não que ela tivesse uma veia cômica ou algo do tipo, ela ficava mais intimidadora ainda. E a postura rígida de Celas era um indicativo que mesmo sendo imortal, temia por sua integridade física.

Integra lhe entregou o relatório que recebera e virando sua poltrona ela esperou que Victória terminasse de ler, preferindo fumar de olhos fechados.

- O Tenente Smith levou as tropas de Pip para investigar estar área Integra-sama. Eu ouvi eles gabando-se sobre exterminar os Ghouls com suas pistolas automáticas com a munição revestida de prata santa, enquanto bebiam e diziam precisar de mulheres. – a ultima constatação Celas corou.

- Celas, eu sei o que minha organização faz, mas atente aos fatos, olhe no mapa em anexo a maior concentração de monstros e ponha o seu cérebro imortal para trabalhar. – Integra apontou para os inúmeros 'x' marcados de vermelho no mapa impresso, assim que voltou sua poltrona para encarar a policial.

O mapa em questão era na verdade uma foto tirada por satélite que detalhava as ruas de Purley e suas construções. As marcas de hidrocor de tinta vermelha se intensificavam em certos pontos, ao redor de uma construção em particular.

Victória apontou a construção e encarou Integra, que tinha retirado os óculos e massageava a ponte do nariz tipicamente inglês. A diretora da Hellsing recolocou os óculos e falou em uma voz de denotava seu cansaço.

- Purley Baptist Church.

- A senhorita acha que..

- Victória, me diz, onde você foi transformada? – Integra recolhia os papeis espalhados sobre a mesa e os guardava em uma das gavetas com chave.

- Em uma Igreja. – e ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – Acha que...

- Em nossa profissão, achismos não são validos, precisamos provar e quero que verifique o perímetro ao redor da igreja.

- Vou chamar o mestre e...

- Não Victória, chame Bernadotte e aja com discrição. - Mas, o mestre ele...

- Alucard está retido!

- Achei que tivessem domado o vaticano.

Integra riu, levantou-se e foi até a policial que entendia menos a cada segundo.

- Apenas vá Victória, explicações você ouve depois, se eu estiver disposta a oferecê-las.

-hellsing-hellsing-

A luz azul da tela iluminava o rosto bonito, refletindo-se nas lentes redondas de armação dourada, a expressão assumida podiam denotar duas coisas distintas; Um: Ela estava empenhada no que lia. Dois: Ela perdera-se em pensamentos. Apesar do adiantado da hora ainda havia movimentação na mansão, e vozes vinham do térreo até seus ouvidos. Piscou um par de vezes e olhou para o copo de Whisky vazio sobre a mesa. Abaixou os óculos para a ponta do nariz aristocrático e massageou sua ponte, ela definitivamente precisava de uma noite de sono reparador.

- O que quer Alucard. – disse aparentemente para o nada ainda de olhos fechados.

Integra aprendera distinguir quando o vampiro se escondia nas sombras dos objetos, o local sempre tendia a ficar mais frio, e o silencio que se fazia era praticamente ensurdecedor. Porém, se ela conseguia saber quando ele estava, onde era sempre um desafio para a líder dos Hellsing.

- Apareça e diga logo o que quer, estou trabalhando e não tenho a menor paciência. – ela recolocava os óculos e corria os olhos azuis pelo local.

- Abandonou os trajes típicos? – ele disse entre uma meia risada. – Devo elucidar que prefiro quando decide mostrar os seus encantos femininos?

Ela, porém não respondeu apenas abaixou uma das mãos e Alucard soube exatamente o que ela tinha agora entre seus dedos.

- Integra, se pretende prender-me por este _seu tempo indeterminado_ ao menos há de convir que eu devo ter outro tipo de ocupação.

- E pretende tomar como hobby noturno me incomodar enquanto trabalho?

- Oh não, não isto. – ele se fez presente carne e sorriso sarcástico na frente dela. – Afinal, tenho coisas mais interessantes para propor.

Integra nem pestanejou, levantando sua magnum 44 segurou-a com ambas as mãos travando a mira no peito do insolente vampiro que apenas alargara seu sorriso.

- Uma Magnum?

- A arma não importa. – ela disse e disparou uma vez, acertando o alvo e movendo o ombro quase imperceptivelmente por causa do recuo feroz da arma.

- Eu estou muito próximo Integra, julguei-a mal quanto seu conhecimento sobre armas de fogo e balística.

- O recuo é irritante, mas o estrago feito compensa um pouco. – ela atirou novamente, desta vez entre os olhos do vampiro, espedaçando os óculos antiquados dele.

Mesmo sem cabeça, podia ouvir o seu sorrir agourento. Integra levantou-se, batendo irritada a mão sobre a tela do note, fechando-a. Andou a longos passos apressados até a porta, mas novamente o servo a interrompeu, pondo-se entre ela e o objeto. A Diretora arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios quase nunca expostos evidenciando sua natureza feminina.

- Está uma noite clara...

- Sente-se na porta de entrada e uive para a maldita lua, ou corra pela propriedade perseguindo seu rabo. – ela tocou o ombro do vampiro com selvageria, pretendendo empurrá-lo, mas foi inútil as forças eram incomparáveis. – Saia Alucard!

E do mesmo jeito que ele veio ele se foi, deixando novamente Integra sozinha somente com a impressão dos olhos vermelhos dele, que pareciam arder como brasas. Girou a maçaneta e seguiu em direção a seu quarto, encontrando a policial no caminho, deu ordens para lhe reportar pela manhã. Por hora, Integra apenas precisava dormir, sua mente estava esgotada das negociações com o vaticano, nada que lhe dissessem faria sentido, precisava desligar um pouco do mundo caótico que vivia e morar no mundo dos sonhos, onde seu Pai novamente a abraçava daquele modo único que ela jamais diria sentir falta.

Tão logo deitou seus olhos arenosos e pesados não conseguiam mais focar no livro que tinham em mãos, abandonou-o, pois não conseguiria ler uma linha sequer, retirou os óculos, apagou o abajur e virou-se a fim de dormir algumas horas.


End file.
